


Space Fighter Matt

by rizishere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizishere/pseuds/rizishere
Summary: Work in Progress. Writing this for fun, and not for feedback of any kind. Please enjoy!





	Space Fighter Matt

**Author's Note:**

> Work in Progress. Writing this for fun, and not for feedback of any kind. Please enjoy!

Matt felt with a thump. The floor was hard and his vision was hazy. 

From what he could somewhat see, different aliens wearing ragged clothes and long sticks strug on their back as they were barking orders in foreign orders. Around him were other aliens, some he saw in the gladiator arena wrapped in blankets. 

Before he could really remember anything else he passed out 

When he woke up he was in the back seat of what seemed like an aircraft and two pilots seemed to barking orders at each other. 

“No Pollux, prisoner 0507 is waking up. We cannot turn off the galra tech off now!”

“Right! This is nuts! You know what? Let them follow us!”

One of the aliens sighed deeply. “Ok. I am going to try this again. I have looked through every database and even the one we downloaded from the galra. I cannot figure out what this creature’s dialect and language is. Until and i say until we and converse and figure that out we have to turn it on. They used him for tech and database management. Information, mind you that is valuable to take down their systems” 

Pollux waved away his hand as a way of exparated defeat and focused on his steering.

The unnamed alien looked at Matt 

“How are you doing child? Are you feeling better? Since you clearly overheard everything and we are constrained for time, let’s get to the point shall we?”

“Where are you from?

“Earth” Matt replied still startled 

“Hmm, really cannot recall what that is. Is there any other code word it goes by? What quadrant are you from? Flimm system? Thaldycon system?”

Matt had to rack his brain for this one but he remembered the outskirts of where the galra picked him, his father and Commander Shirogane off as X-9-Y

“Wait? That far”

Pollux looked concerned and looked worriedly at her, “they mapped that far? There are living being there?”

“Ok all that aside, its clear your language is nowhere near our database. We are going to equip you with our own bot learning langauge device. It will pick your sounds and ours and will translate it for you. It might take a few quintants though. I think.

Don’t be alarmed. I am going to turn off the galra tech. It’s for our own safety. We are refugees in this war and we can’t afford the empire gaining any more traction on us. I am Te-Osh by the way. And we need to work togather if you want to end this war and get home”


End file.
